You Put the Hyde in Hiding
by The Unbreakable Snape Fan
Summary: After watching "Eric's Buddy", I decided that it seemed like Hyde and Buddy had had a little something between them at some point before the episode. This is just what I imagine it would have been like. There's also a part that takes place in the future.


You Put the Hyde in Hiding

Buddy used to watch Steven Hyde a lot in class. He was so . . . cool. He was so aloof. And not bad-looking. Really handsome, in fact. The first time Buddy saw him take his sunglasses off, he almost swooned. But, of course, it was normal to watch other classmates like that, no matter how intensely.

He'd thought he was being pretty subtle, too, but apparently not as subtle as he thought. Because he soon found Steven staring back at him. So he tried to stop. But he just couldn't look away. He wondered what it felt like to try and run his fingers through that hair, or to maybe take those sunglasses off slowly and look into those seldom-seen eyes.

Steven finally took him aside one day, just outside of the school building. "What's your name?"

Buddy hesitated for a moment. This could probably end with a beating of some sort. "Buddy," he said finally. "Buddy Morgan."

"Well, _Buddy_, we're complete strangers. So stop staring at me."

Buddy put on a sincere expression and lied. "I wasn't staring at you."

"You rich kids are _always _watching the rest of us. Mostly with disgust and pity. But you, you look more like a . . . swooning girl." He stared at him, pausing. "Maybe that's the reason."

"What reason?"

"The reason you keep looking at me." Steven looked around. "Come on," he said, motioning for them to take the conversation to a less-visited part of the building, almost an alcove on the East side.

Buddy pulled away from Steven's grasp quickly after being pulled into the alcove. "What?"

"You're checking me out. You _like_ me."

Steven's disgusted expression cut Buddy to the core. "No I don't."

"Yes you do. You rich jerks are always lying. Just . . . stay away from me. Just . . . stay away."

So Buddy watched him leave, feeling his gut twist a little. No one had ever noticed him looking at another guy before. He was still sort of hoping he might find some girl super hot and then pluck up the courage to ask her out. He knew there were plenty of girls who were really pretty, but he'd never gotten very excited over thinking about them naked. They didn't really do the trick for him. He'd always just figured that meant he should be some sort of priest or a lonely little doctor, lawyer, scientist, whatever.

But now he was starting to think about it all a little differently. After a little longer, just standing there against those bricks, he got into his car and drove home.

* * *

Steven had told him to stay away, had wanted him not to stare, but apparently Steven himself was allowed to watch another boy like that. He kept staring at Buddy, even occasionally when he was with his other friends. A few weeks after their first meeting, he even caught Buddy after school again.

"Look, I said I'd stop staring," Buddy said. "Now _you're _the one staring. I'd accuse you of having a crush on me, but I don't like making false accusations any time I please."

Steven just stared at him for a few minutes, up to the point where Buddy fidgeted a little, unnerved. "Come on," he said and, just like the last time, all Buddy could do was follow.

Steven led him to the middle of a dense group of trees.

Steven let go of his hand and looked around, Buddy wasn't sure what for. Buddy cleared his throat. "Hyde? Steven? What are we doing here?"

"Shh." One last look around, and Buddy found his lips covered with Steven's. He closed his eyes and held still. He adjusted to the shock pretty quickly, parting his lips slightly, letting a questing tongue in. Apparently, Steven could go from cold to hot faster than . . . well, Buddy couldn't even complete that thought, because there was a tongue in his mouth and his hand, trembling slightly, was moving up to feel that awe-inspiring hair. Steven Hyde was so cool.

The kissing stopped just when he thought he'd never breathe again, and he panted, almost crumpling when Steven pulled away. Then he found himself being moved slightly, pressed back against a nearby tree. A shiver went through his body. Maybe he liked Steven after all.

A hand cupped his cheek, gently played with his silky brown hair, and then pressed his shoulder back against the tree in a silent order to stay put. Buddy swallowed as Steven got to his knees in front of him.

"Steven?" He bit his lip as Steven looked up at him, removing his sunglasses.

"Hold onto these." He moved his fingers to the front of Buddy's jeans, which were straining a little bit.

Mind numb, Buddy took them, folded them up, then unfolded them, putting them on, resting his head back against the tree. The bark was scratchy, but not too unpleasant. He just hoped no one would show up. But not as much as he hoped Steven would take care of him regardless.

He gasped when the jeans were finally opened, and then pulled to his knees in one yank, roughly, along with his boxers. A head rested his bare thigh as he was exposed to the air, slight breath hitting his balls. He bit his lip again. Finally, he felt a hand cup him, tentatively. Then the touch became firmer, a couple grazing fingertips that turned into a loose grip. Gentle stroking intensified a little, and just when Buddy thought his knees might give out, he felt a long, wet lick, and they did.

Fully relying on the tree to hold him up, he held in as many small noises of pleasure as he could, head tossing a little after licks led to a hot mouth around him.

He looked down, the view darker than usual because of the sunglasses, moaning at the sight. He wanted to touch that hair again, to grip at that head and thrust, but he didn't want Steven to stop. He finally came with a moan of that name. He didn't know people didn't usually call him by his first name. He didn't really know him at all, except for the fact that he was cool and cute and kind of funny.

Still-shaking fingertips traced one of Steven's impressive sideburns.

Steven stood. He spat the white of the cum that he hadn't automatically swallowed out on the ground, wiping at his mouth casually with the back of a hand. "Was it everything you thought it would be?" he said a little coldly.

Then he noticed that Buddy looked almost . . . cute in his sunglasses, which he took back.

"It was . . . really good," said Buddy, a little bashful as he made himself decent. "Here, let me," he said, reaching for the front of Steven's jeans.

Steven let him slide out his cock and stroke it for him. It was hard and hot in his hand, and there were almost imperceptibly small shifts of those hips that soon grew in intensity, and silence that turned into grunts, and soon he was wiping his hands off in the grass.

"St-Steven, that was . . . ." He flushed slightly and looked away.

"I'll walk you back to the school."

"Okay, thanks."

When they finally reached the old, brick building and he got out his keys to unlock his car, Steven stared at it.

"Would you like a ride?" Buddy asked.

"Not in that."

"Okay, well . . . see you around."

"Yeah."

* * *

Buddy stopped Steven the next time. "Do you want to do something?" he asked, hopeful.

"Like what?"

"Go somewhere. Anywhere."

"I have better things to do."

"Oh. Okay." His face fell a little.

* * *

He spotted Steven at lunch. "Hi," he said as Steven excused himself to talk to Buddy in the hall.

"You just won't quit, will you?" There was a slight smirk on his face, almost like he was amused. Buddy took that as a good sign.

"Not usually, no. Not when I really want something." He looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. "Would you like to . . . come over and meet my mom tonight?"

"Your mom? She knows you mess around with guys?" Even with the sunglasses in the way, he could tell Steven was surprised.

Buddy nodded. "Oh yeah," he said, as if that were perfectly natural. "She'll let me do anything I want, as long as I'm not endangering anyone."

"You could get pretty beat up for something that's 'not endangering anyone'. _I_ could even beat you up, if I wanted."

"And do you want to?" Buddy smirked gently, flirtatiously. "I really mean it, you know. I think she'd really like you." He didn't have to add that _he _really liked Steven.

Steven looked very conflicted. He finally asked, "How much of that car did you pay for? You ever had a job?"

Buddy frowned a little. "Steven?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Look, I don't go out in committed relationships. I don't go out with _guys_. I do whatever the hell I want. I'm not tied down like you. You're gonna go off to college and become something that the you you are right now—the real you, the naïve you—wouldn't even recognize. Look, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Stay away from me. I don't need you. You weren't even that good at giving a hand job." He started heading back to the cafeteria, glancing back one last time. As his heart imploded, Buddy couldn't read Steven's expression through the sunglasses.

* * *

Buddy still watched Hyde, but not as often. Even when Buddy was starting to hang out with Eric and he realized Hyde wasn't just a friend Eric hung out with at school, but instead was a close friend of Eric's, he still couldn't help but want him. Even though he knew he was a jerk. Even though it hurt.

Buddy didn't know it, but Hyde still watched him too. Part of him wished he would have gone ahead and agreed to meeting Buddy's mom. He just couldn't forget the look he had been given when he'd told Buddy to stay away.

* * *

After going away for college and becoming a teacher, Buddy came back to Wisconsin. He was only a few hours away from Point Place and could visit his parents. He'd started teaching at the community college. College Algebra.

But when he saw Hyde was in his class, he almost wanted to rethink the decision.

Hyde wasn't wearing those sunglasses much anymore, at least not like he used to, and he seemed a lot less cold. These things, among others, threatened to make him lose control, but he managed okay for a good couple weeks before Steven stayed to talk to him after class.

"Buddy? From high school?" He asked, making sure no one else was in the room. After a nod, he continued. "I wanna apologize, man."

He shrugged. "Kids can be mean."

"I liked you a lot, you know. Except for the fact that you were—"

"A guy. I know."

"No. Except for the fact that you were rich and spoiled. I couldn't have stayed with you. And on top of that, you _were_ a guy. So, I'm sorry. I think I might have really hurt your feelings."

He nodded. "It's okay. I forgive you. So are you married now?"

"Not anymore. I got married in Vegas. Her first husband came back for her, though, and she chose him over me. It's good that I'm going to school now, though, you know? And look at you, you're an algebra teacher. Are you dating?"

"No. I kissed one other guy, but I—"

"Eric, right?"

Buddy frowned slightly. "He told you?"

"Yeah. Well, I have another class to get to, so I better go."

"Hey, one last question."

"Shoot."

"Did you ever actually like me?" He let the silence after the question ring for a little bit, dreading the answer.

"Yeah. I think I really did. That's one of the few times I've ever felt so guilty in my life. You look nice against a tree too," he admitted.

Buddy felt his heart melting again. Then he shook himself a little. "Well, you've got a class to go to. You better hurry."

Hyde looked at him carefully. "What if I wanted to kiss you first?"

Buddy froze.

"No answer means 'Okay, Hyde, do it,'" he added. When he still got no answer, besides Buddy biting his lip, he stole his quick kiss. He had to run all the way to Composition, but it was worth it to see the look on the poor guy's face. This time no one would be stringing anyone else along. This time Hyde didn't care if Buddy was the richest man on earth.


End file.
